Iris Amicitia
Iris Amicitia (pronounced /Ee-ris/) is a guest character in Final Fantasy XV. She is the younger sister of Gladiolus and the daughter of Clarus Amicitia. She is the eldest daughter of House Amicitia. Dossiers :Daughter of House Amicitia and Gladiolus' younger sister by eight years. Her family's closeness with the crown brought her into contact with Noctis at a young age, and the two became fast friends. Many mistake the crown prince as aloof and unaware, but Iris knows how caring and compassionate he truly is. With the aid of her retainers Monica and Dustin, she manages to flee the chaos of the Crown City post-ambush and arrive safely in Lestallum. :Iris first met Noctis at the tender age of 5. Her big brother's stories piqued her interest in the prince—a curiosity that one day drew her to the Citadel in search of this young man. The castle grounds proved too labyrinthine for the tiny Iris, and she soon lost her way. By some fortuitous turn of fate, it was none other than Prince Noctis who came to her rescue. From that day onward, Iris has harbored a special admiration for him, though she is loath to ever reveal her true feelings. Instead, she opts to show him affection via handsewn gifts. Profile Appearance Iris has short dark brown hair, and brown eyes. In concept art and in her official render, she wears a black and red short-sleeved hoodie, and a black and red tartan-pattern miniskirt. In the game, the red accents of her outfit are brown. She wears black heeled boots with red soles. She has a leather choker and a necklace with a round black pendant. She wears two belts with a chain hanging from one attached to her skirt. She has red cord wrapped around her left wrist, and a leather bracer on her other wrist. Personality Having known Noctis and Ignis since she was a child, Iris is a trusted friend to Noctis's royal retinue. She is a strong girl at her core who tries to remain positive even in tough situations. She is independent and headstrong. Iris has had a crush on Noctis ever since they first met as children, but knows their stars are not meant to align and thus vows to never act on her unrequited feelings. Story ''Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV Iris's elder brother Gladiolus acts as Prince Noctis's Shield, like their father does for King Regis. When Iris was around five years old, Gladiolus complained about a ten-tear-old Noctis being "stuck up," and did not respect him. Iris interjected during one of his rants, and came to the palace the next day to see Noctis. Gladiolus was embarrassed to find his sister wanting to meet the prince, and tried to explain that would be impossible. When she threw a tantrum over it, she was told she could meet him briefly. While she waited to see Noctis, Iris was distracted by a cat in the palace garden and followed it. She inadvertently caught Noctis's attention as she pursued the cat, and wandered through the garden and an underground passage, ending up outside. It started raining in the woods and she realized she was lost. Noctis caught up with her and asked her name. He knew the way back because he sometimes played there, and they agreed to keep the escapade a secret. She revealed to Noctis that Gladiolus is her brother. After they returned to the palace, Gladiolus was angry at Iris's disappearance. Noctis took the blame, claiming that he went to play outside and asked her to come along. He was chastised for leaving the palace and was grounded. Gladiolus received an apology, but took the blame himself, saying it was his fault for letting her out of his sight. Later that night, a tearful Iris admitted to him the truth. Learning how Noctis had helped his sister softened Gladiolus to him, and the two befriended. Final Fantasy XV Prologue Parting Ways The day before his scheduled departure for Altissia, Noctis and Ignis come to the Citadel to see King Regis, but find he is too busy to meet them. They meet Iris at the entrance hall speaking with Ignis's uncle, asking to see her father who is still in a meeting. She has brought a change of clothes for her father, as he has been so busy lately with the preparations for the peace treaty that he sleeps at the Citadel. Iris is sad she doesn't get to attend Noctis and Luna's wedding. When the injured Kingsglaive soldier Libertus Ostium heads home that day, he stumbles and the crutches tumble from his grasp. Iris helps him and introduces herself. She explains her father and brother are in the Crownsguard and that she is friends with the prince. Libertus thinks Iris has missed Noctis leaving the Citadel, and calls his friend Nyx Ulric to confirm that Noctis is already at his home. Iris is sad because the day was "a special day." She has Noctis's number, but has never called him before because Gladiolus would be angry. Libertus encourages Iris to call anyway, and Iris does so. She tells Noctis to be careful and wishes him all the best, but is still sad after their conversation. ''Final Fantasy XV Iris was in Insomnia the day of the attack on the city, and was escorted out by the Crownsguard members Monica Elshett and Dustin Ackers. Iris fled along with other refugees and the Amicitia family chamberlain, Jared Hester and his grandson Talcott. They made their way to the city of Lestallum in the outlands of Lucis. She calls Noctis on his smartphone to let him know where she is, and to confirm that the news of his passing are false. When Noctis visits her in Lestallum, Iris tells him that Luna made it out of Insomnia safely. When Titan begins attempting to communicate with Noctis, he begins to experience headaches and takes a rest. Iris tours him around the city the next day, excited to spend time alone with Noctis. She remains behind in Lestallum while the party visits the Disc of Cauthess. During their absence, Gladiolus contacts Iris asking if she can set up the Royal Vessel at Cape Caem. Jared is killed while protecting Iris from Caligo Ulldor, a Niflheim commander. This traumatizes Talcott, who dreamed of following in his grandfather's footsteps. Iris seeks to flee to the abandoned seaside outpost of Cape Caem with Talcott to avoid further bloodshed. Gladiolus insists that Iris and Talcott accompany the retinue to Caem, where King Regis's ship lies in the secret harbor. On their way, one of the empire's "flying fortresses" lands some ways away from Old Lestallum, and Noctis and his friends venture there to exact revenge on Caligo for killing Jared, leaving Iris behind. Following their return, they make various pit stops on their way to Caem, where Talcott and the Hammerhead crew await them. In Caem, Iris and Talcott settle into a derelict house under the shadow of the lighthouse, and she prepares a room for Noctis's party to spend the night. Overhearing Talcott talk about the lake where they can find mythril, she directs them to the Vesperpool, in the northern reaches of Cleigne. She stays at Caem and starts a vegetable farm that Noctis can help maintain. If Gladiolus had Noctis pick flowers earlier, he can give them to Iris, delighting her. After the party liberates the Lestallum power plant from daemons, Iris gives Noctis a moogle doll, saying it is his good-luck-charm. When Noctis departs for Altissia on King Regis's ship, Iris and the others are there to bid him goodbye. After Noctis leaves Lucis, daylight rapidly disappears from the world. Iris and Talcott migrate to Lestallum, and Iris begins assisting Cor Leonis, the marshal of the Crownsguard, by assessing damage done by daemon attacks and seeing to the needs of survivors. She opens a clothes shop that sells used clothes as well as some she made herself. Iris wants to help fight the daemons, but Cor initially won't let her because it is too dangerous. He later relents and Iris becomes a daemon-hunter, known as the "Daemon Slayer". When Niflheim's "recovery assistance" in Insomnia is felled by daemons who have taken over the city, Iris and Cor evacuate the citizens. When Noctis returns after a ten-year absence to bring light back to the world, he doesn't meet Iris, but learns how she's been from his friends and Talcott. She calls him and wants to speak to him in person to tell him something. Noctis omits the truth, and tells her he would see her if nothing happens. Iris replies nothing will happen. Gameplay Quests and events When first in Lestallum, Iris can take Noctis to a tour of the town. The player's responses will determine the rewards for the quest. If the player has triggered the Tour Event "A Flower For Iris" at Lambath Haven, they may unlock a cutscene between Noctis and Iris at Cape Caem. In "A Flower for Iris" Gladiolus asks Noctis to pick flowers for Iris. When they find the flowers, Noctis asks Gladiolus why he needed his help, and Gladiolus replies that he is clueless. In Chapter 7, Iris provides the Moogle Doll items, which Noctis and the team can use as decoys in battle to draw attention away from enemies. She can be found at Cape Caem if the player wishes to repair the Moogle Doll for future uses. At Cape Caem, she takes care of the garden behind the getaway house, which can be used to grow Caem Carrots. A wealthy restaurant manager Tony has interest for Caem Carrots due to their rarity and need for his menu, which Noctis can provide for trade. As a party member Iris will temporarily join the party when on the way to Cape Caem. She is Level 18 and has the lowest HP. Since she is a guest character, Iris cannot be knocked out or enter Danger state. She is a close-ranged fighter with no weapons who relies on her fists. She has a moogle that she throws at enemies. Her accessory is Power Wristband and her attire is Casual Outfit. If the player sets camp with Iris in the party as a guest, she will appear in the camping scenes, comment on Prompto's photos, and receive buffs from the food eaten. In combat, Iris will usually stray from direct battle, choosing to heal party members in danger or dwindling health and cheer the party on. She relies on Gladiolus when in direct combat, often teaming up with him. When engaging in direct combat, she will occasionally throw a few punches or sweep kicks against enemies. When near Noctis, she will throw a moogle at an enemy when performing a link-strike or a blindside-link. Iris can be particularly useful for traversing the Malmalam Thicket on the way to Cape Caem, which contains a royal tomb. Her Technique is Eclipse. It takes up two Tech Bars. Against normal enemies she performs a sweeping kick after which Gladiolus will arrive to add a slash and throw Iris into the air. Iris will slam her legs into an overhead arc kick at the enemy. Against magitek troops or imperial soldiers, Eclipse will have Iris bind the enemy and flip into their backs and deal a devastating kick, instantly killing them. Iris rides a fuchsia chocobo with the party when she is a party member. If the player has progressed far enough in fishing sidequests and activities to allow them equipment and skills to properly land large catches at the start of Chapter 6, a bug occurs with Iris where she will not congratulate Noctis if he reels in a large catch. This may be due to a lack of assets and preparation of the expectation should the player have progressed that far. Probably because of a similar lacking of animation assets, if Ignis submits a strategy before entering combat, Iris will not be gathered with the other characters and will just stand aside. Weapon Accessories Attire Recipe Iris guest-cooks for the player in Final Fantasy XV: Comrades 1.2, and her Moogle Mousse with Kupoberry Sauce will afterward appear in the main game. It boosts defensive stats. Creation and development Iris was designed by Roberto Ferrari.https://www.facebook.com/RobertoFerrariArt/posts/1185171138221909 Voice Iris is voiced by Megumi Han in the Japanese versions of Final Fantasy XV and Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV.http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/Final-Fantasy-XV/side-by-side/ In English she is voiced by Eden Riegel. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Legend Cards FFAB Eclipse - Iris Legend SR.png|Eclipse (SR). FFAB Eclipse - Iris Legend SR+.png|Eclipse (SR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper Iris is a playable character who could initially be recruited during the Challenge Event Shield of the King, where she was a First Time Reward for completing the Declaration of War stage on Classic difficulty. She is the ''XV realm's primary healer and White Mage. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Iris appears as a character and summonable vision. Her job is listed as Prince's Friend. Iris's Trust Master reward is the Moogle Plushie shield. ;Story ;Stats Iris's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: ;Abilities ;Equipment Iris can equip the following weapons: daggers, staves and fists. She can equip the following armors: light shields, hats, clothes, light armors and robes. She can equip accessories. ;Limit Bursts ;Awakening Materials ;Quotes ;Gallery FFBE 721 Iris.png|No. 0721 Iris (3★). FFBE 722 Iris.png|No. 0722 Iris (4★). FFBE 723 Iris.png|No. 0723 Iris (5★). FFBE Iris animation.gif| FFBE Iris animation2.gif| FFBE Iris animation3.gif| FFBE Iris animation4.gif| FFBE Iris animation5.gif| FFBE Iris animation6.gif| FFBE Iris animation7.gif| FFBE Iris animation8.gif| FFBE Iris animation9.gif| ''Mobius Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Lord of Vermilion IV'' Lord-of-Vermilion-IV-Iris.png Lord-of-Vermilion-IV-Iris2.png ''The Alchemist Code'' Iris appears as part of a Final Fantasy XV collaboration. Gallery Iris Full Body Art.jpg|Concept artwork. Iris Art Closeup.jpg|Concept artwork. Iris-Amicitia-FFXV-CG.png|CG model. Iris-and-Noctios-Brotherhood-FFXV.png|Iris and Noctis in Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV. Iris Amicitia Weekly Jump.jpg|Iris with the party Weekly Jump. Iris Amicitia XV.jpg|Iris in Lestallum. Iris-Lestallum-Hotel-FFXV.png|Iris in the Lestallum hotel. Gladiolus-Iris-Noctis-FFXV.png|Iris riding in the Regalia with the party. Noctis-and-iris-Cape-Caem-FFXV.png|Noctis and Iris posing at Caem. Iris-Talcott-Caem-Harbor-Goodbye-FFXV.png|Iris and Talcott bid the party goodbye at Caem. Iris-Chocobo-FFXV.png|Iris's chocobo. Iris-Noctis-Battle-FFXV.png|Iris in battle. Iris-Link-Strike-FFXV.png|Link-strike with Iris. Iris-Talcott-Episode-Ignis-Verse2-FFXV.png|Iris in Episode Ignis Verse 2 ending. Iris-Amicitia-FFXV-Character-Model.png|Character model. Iris-Amicitia-FFXV-Character-Model-Close.png|Character model up close. Iris-Amicitia-FFXV-Face.png|Face model. Cindy_Aurum_and_Iris_Amicitia_Artwork_by_Yusaku_Nakaaki.jpeg|Artwork by Yusaku Nakaaki for a release date countdown on Twitter. Iris Icon FFXV.png|Icon. Etymology Trivia *Version 1.00 of Final Fantasy XV had fewer invisible walls, allowing the player to jump to the top of the bridge in Old Lestallum with a high level chocobo, and dive to the water and swim to Altissia. This way the player could get Iris in the party in areas where she wasn't intended to be available, by returning to "past Lucis" with Umbra from the Altissia hotel. The only area where Iris could not be taken with this exploit was the Vesperpool, which is not available yet when Iris is a guest. *The existence of Gladiolus's sister was first revealed in Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae, where Gladiolus and Noctis would go looking for a piece of jewelry the former's sister had supposedly lost in a tour quest. *The pronunciation of Iris's name, as well as her role in combat, may be a nod to Aerith Gainsborough of Final Fantasy VII, who acts as a white mage and was first called "Aeris" in the PlayStation original. External links *Official cosplay reference guide References Category:Final Fantasy XV player characters Category:Brotherhood -Final Fantasy XV- Characters Category:Guest characters